The background of the embodiments of the Concrete Form is the broad use of concrete forms. When forming a support pylon for objects including lamp posts, signs, and structural piers, it is common to use concrete form tubes to contain the concrete while it is curing. Usually the form is a simple, water-resistant tube that the concrete is poured into and allowed to contain the concrete during cure. This simple form does not permit finer finishing of the concrete including the formation of a chamfer on the outer edges of the concrete.